Bobbing Along
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: 'It was Courtney! She knew how to do everything, she was a CIT. She kicked-ass and didn't let anything stop her with her bossy nature and no bullshit attitude. But she couldn't swim? Duncan found it priceless.' Duncney fluff for my 175th story.


**Bobbing Along**

It wasn't until late at night she heard the dreaded knock on her door. At least everyone else would be asleep so she wouldn't be totally embarrassed. Tossing her book aside, Courtney raised herself from her hotel bed and opened the door to her boyfriend. Playa Del Losers had no rules about boys and girls sharing bedrooms, which most of the young couples did, but Courtney had refused Duncan's offer to jump into bed. She wasn't that sort of person. She was going to withhold his 'charm' for much longer than he was used to, intending to drag it out like a form of torture against her punk boyfriend.

"Where are we going tonight?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow in suspicion. Duncan was clad in lime green swim trunks and a matching towel slung over his left shoulder. He had a mischievous grin on his face, one that did nothing good for the sake of Courtney's stomach. She wasn't stupid, she knew what his get-up indicated, but that was what worried her the most. "Can't we just stay in tonight?" She temped, running her fingers up his broad chest. "We cuddle up in bed and watch a movie or-"

"No way, Princess," Duncan replied, taking his girlfriends wrist and pushing away her hand. "You were the one who complained about never going on a date and I have since made it my mission to take you on one every single night until we get off this God forsaken island." Courtney groaned. "Now go put on that smoking hot bikini and I'll meet you at the pool in five." Duncan gave one final wink before lowering the aviators that had been resting against his Mohawk and stalking off down the hallway towards the elevators.

Courtney watched him for a moment before quietly shutting her hotel room door, not wanting to wake any of the ex-campers. She timidly walked over to a set of white drawers in the corner of the bedroom and pulled out her grey two piece. She had worn it every day since getting wrongly kicked off the island, but it hadn't reached the water yet. Slowly slipping it on, taking as much time as she could stall, Courtney thought back to what the last three days with Duncan had been like. True to his word, the green haired boy had taken her on a date every night since he had been kicked off the island. Courtney had confessed to him that she had never been on a real date and he had made it his mission to help her catch up. The first night had been ice cream in the twenty-four hour bar. It was two AM and the majority of people had decided to crash after still being hungover from Geoff's party. He threw one every other night in his hotel room, which was where date three had taken place. Date two had been a midnight stroll on the beach. It had been a lot more romantic than Duncan had wanted, but Courtney had loved it. She loved seeing that soft side of him. The way he stared up at the moon in wonder, pretending he didn't notice when their fingers got interlaced, the innocent kiss on the cheek he had given her before they had called it a night. The fact that Duncan was opening up to Courtney meant the world to her. She knew he wasn't all bad-though she liked that side of him too.

Fifteen minutes later, the brunette exited the hotel via the back doors, nervously wringing her beach towel around her hands. She could spot Duncan already doing the backstroke down the length of the pool. This was date number four, the one Courtney had been dreading- swimming.

The swimming pool at the hotel was kidney shaped, though still as long an Olympic pool. It had a bar at one side, the seats of which were in the water, and at the opposite side had white marble steps that led you down into the depths. Most days the whole cast would lounge around the pool to which Courtney would join them, sitting in the side and letting her feet dangle into the cool water, usually keeping an eye out for Harold. She still wanted to murder him.

Duncan spotted Courtney dropping her towel beside his on one of the sun loungers and swam over to the edge. He folded his arms, resting them on the side of the pool, smirking up at his girlfriend, "Coming to join me, Princess?" He teased. Courtney gave a small smile, walking over to Duncan. She lowered her legs into the water. Without the sun out to warm it Courtney found her feet starting to freeze. Duncan budged over, resting on hand on either side of his girlfriend. "Come in."

"I'm okay here," Courtney replied. It was much too cold to swim, even if she wanted to.

"Come in," Duncan replied, his eyes narrowing in a challenge. Courtney swallowed hard.

"No," she told him firmly, not letting him win.

Duncan grabbed her hips and jerked her forward, almost letting her slip into the water, but not quite. Courtney gasped, struggling for breath as she felt the on come of a panic attack. Duncan didn't know she suffered from them, let alone would have one over water this deep.

"Whoa, whoa, Princess, calm down, I was just playing," Duncan told her in attempt to get her to breathe normally again. "What's the big deal?"

Courtney took several moments to catch her breath, still stalling to the moment she had to admit her problem with late night swim dates. Or any swim dates. Or even just swimming in general. She sucked in some courage and covered her mouth with her fist, turning her eyes to the side and bowing her head to let her shoulder length locks to hide her shame.

"I mn't im," she mumbled. Duncan raised a confused eyebrow, leaning on his hands to push himself up slightly out of the water, hoping to hear her better the second time. "I mn't im," Courtney repeated.

"What was that, Princess? I didn't quite catch it."

"I CAN'T SWIM!"

Duncan blinked up at his girlfriend in surprise. The water was cold, she had indigestion, even 'I'm on my period' would have been a better response to Duncan's ears than that.

Staring at the sixteen year old girl in front of him, Duncan couldn't help but laugh at the confession. It was Courtney! She knew how to do everything, she was a CIT. She kicked-ass and didn't let anything stop her with her bossy nature and no bullshit attitude. But she couldn't swim? Duncan found it priceless.

In the same moment the quiet pool area echoed with the sound of Duncan's hysterical laughter. He sounded like a manic serial killer about to catch his next victim. Courtney huffed, getting to her feet and rolling her eyes in attempt to not cry. She walked away, ready to grab her towel and go to bed. She didn't need Duncan mocking her, not tonight, not over something that affected her so badly.

As soon as he noticed his girlfriend leaving, Duncan jumped out of the pool and chased after her. He caught Courtney's arm, pulling her back slightly. She tried to wriggle free, but Duncan kept a firm grip on his girl. He wasn't going to let her go.

"Just leave me alone, Duncan," Courtney snapped, her whole heart not in it.

"Aw, come on, Princess," Duncan replied with a chuckle. "I was just messing around. It's okay that you can't swim, really. I'll even teach you!" He added with eagerness.

"Teach me?" The idea sounded stupid to Courtney. "I'm sixteen, there's no point. I'm never going to swim, I'm too old."

"Sure you can!" Duncan told her, "You're never too old to learn to swim, so come on." He tugged on her arm and she reluctantly caved, letting her boyfriend lead her to the far side of the swimming pool, over to the steps. Duncan slowly started to descend, one step at a time, he kept a tight hold on Courtney's hand, letting her follow him down at her own pace. The steps she could do, though the water lapping at her ankles was starting to seep into her bones and turn her blood to one giant icicle inside her body.

Duncan reached the bottom step first, the last step before the giant drop. There was no shallow end to the pool, though the shallowest part did only reach Duncan's chest. Courtney closed her eyes and took the plunge, swallowing a lot of water as her mouth widened in shock. The water level was a little higher on Courtney, but she was still able to stand up without drowning. She wiped her eyes and slicked back her hair, the whole time trying her best to ignore Duncan's proud grin.

"So, where do you want to start, Princess?"

**A/N: That was super cute ^_^**

**I had to write some Duncney fluff because Duncney makes the world go round. **

**Its official! This is my 175th story! I am so excited and proud to be here right now at this major event in time! Holy crab balls! **

**Major thank you to my awesome friend Magnus aska EvenescenceAngel who gave me the idea of Courtney not knowing how to swim and Duncan teaching her! I think the moment I read it I fell in love and knew that was what I wanted! So thank you to you!**

**I don't ever recall Courtney swimming in TDI, and she did refuse to jump off the cliff in episode one, so I thought this actually kinda fit into the series. And then Duncan teaching her to swim meant she could do it for the future series' (I recall her swimming in Niagra Brawls and Heroes vs Villains). I thought it was a good tie-in. **

**Thanks for reading, please review (:**

**Love, ChloeRhiannonX**


End file.
